Just A Visit
by Shugo-Ookami
Summary: What happens when Naruto JUST VISITS Sasuke? R&R PLEASE!


Just A Visit

"Why can't i find him?" Sasuke muttered, annoyed. "Stupid dobe."

"Teme!" Naruto yelled. He ran up to where Sasuke was standing against a tree but was glomped and was now on the ground with an overexcited blonde on top of him, grinning. "Sorry I'm late, Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke muttered and waited for Naruto to get off of him. Naruto got the hint and rolled over into the grass. "Where were you, Dobe?" Sasuke asked looking over at him.

Naruto's grin slowly faded off his face. "A few people decided to verbally attack me." Sasuke's eyes widened and he sat up. "NO! It's okay. Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei took care of it. Sasu...relax."

Sasuke relaxed at the shorter version of his name Naruto used and sat back down. Sasuke held out his arms and Naruto scooted into them and sighed. "If only I weren't on probation. I'd kick their asses." Naruto chuckled.

"Be glad Baa-chan let you back in the village, Teme." Naruto said lazily and looked at his lover. He started slightly when he felt Sasuke's lips touch his own. He relaxed and closed his eyes and let Sasuke take the lead, like usual. Naruto moaned and Sasuke smirked. They pulled apart. "What was that for, Teme?"

"Hn." Sasuke muttered and snuggled his dobe closer to him. Naruto huffed and squealed when he felt cold hands run up his sides.

Naruto blushed and tried pulling Sasuke's hands from his sides but failed. "TEME! What if someone sees?"

Sasuke hesitated and then smirked evilily. Naruto gulped. In a blink of an eye Sasuke had transported them both back to his house. They landed in Sasuke's living room. "ow." Sasuke muttered. "That wasn't planned."

Naruto giggled. "Guess you can't control your chakra very well when you're horny huh? AHH!" Sasuke bit Naruto's neck and growled. "T-teme! Warn me!" He squirmed as Sasuke licked at the bite wound and smirked. Sasuke pulled Naruto's shirt off of him and licked the seal on his stomach. Naruto gasped and turned his head so that Sasuke couldn't see the blush that was forming. Sasuke saw the beet red cheeks though and smirked. He caressed Naruto's cheeks and turned him so that he was facing Sasuke. Sasuke kissed him slowly and Naruto moaned into it. Sasuke took the opportunity and shoved his tounge into Naruto's mouth. They battled for dominance and Sasuke won. He explored Naruto's mouth for a bit with Naruto moaning.

"Ah," Naruto moaned when they finally parted. He looked at Sasuke with lust filled eyes. "Sasu...bed..room..."

With those words, Sasuke nearly lost it and took the younger right then and there. He got his composure back and lifted Naruto up, bridal style. He somehow made it to his room, in between making out with his dobe and said dobe biting his neck, and threw Naruto down on the bed and crawled on top of him. Naruto tugged on Sasuke's shirt until he got it off and quickly leaned forward and bit Sasuke's collar bone. Sasuke groaned and pushed Naruto back down. Naruto looked at him with lusty eyes and smiled. Sasuke licked along Naruto's jawline and trailed his fingers down his sides. Naruto shivered and arched into his touches. Sasuke pushed him back down. He protested slightly but was silenced as he felt Sasuke reach down his pants and palm him through his boxers. He moaned loudly and arched up. Sasuke watched him, loving the sight of his blond writhing under his touches as he palmed him a little rougher. Naruto moaned his name loudly and bucked his hips into Sasuke's hand, moaning loudly again at the friction it caused. Sasuke felt himself get harder from just listening to his Dobe and dipped his hand under Naruto's boxers, gripping him loosly. Naruto moaned softly, tilting his head back. Sasuke stroked him lightly,his hand barely touching Naruto's aching member. Naruto squirmed and tried to push his member into Sasuke's hand but to no avail.

"Sasuke" he moaned out, whining and wanting more than just touches. Sasuke smirked and started stroking Naruto a little faster. Naruto moaned and gripped the sheets tightly,feeling his stomach coil. He started panting harder as Sasuke moved his hand quicker and bit down on his neck roughly. Naruto moaned louder and louder with each stroke and could feel his climax nearing. "Sasu..i'm...mmmhh...gonna...ahh...AHHHHHH" Naruto screamed a little as he came all over Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke smirked and pulled his hand out, licking it clean "That didn't take long" he chuckled. Naruto tried to glare at him, his face still on fire and panting. Sasuke chuckled again and kissed him gently, removing the rest of their stared at Sasuke's length and bit his lip. Sasuke smiled and kissed him again "Why do you always get that look whenever you see my cock?"

Naruto blushed heavily "Cause...". Sasuke watched him, waiting for him to continue. Naruto looked away, eyes closed and sighed "Oh, just fuck me already, dammit!"

Sasuke chuckled and whispered "With pleasure". He entered him switfly with one thrust, going all the way in and groaned at the intense tightness around his shaft. Naruto whimpered a little and gripped the sheets tightly. Sasuke kissed all over his face, waiting for Naruto to get used to him being in him all the way so quickly. Naruto felt the pain go away and moaned softly, moving his hips up into Sasuke's, causing him to go deeper. Sasuke groaned and pulled out halway only to push back in slowly. Naruto arched, moaning quietly. Sasuke started thrusting shallowly and slowly, burrying his face in Naruto's neck.

"Sasu...ke...faster..." Naruto moaned softly and wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke nodded and started thrusting faster and slightly harder. Naruto dug his nails into Sasuke's back, moaning loudly. "Mmmnhhh...Sasuke...haah...harder...dammit!" Sasuke grinned, pulled all the way out and rammed back into him. Naruto screamed at the immense pleasure and arched off the bed. Sasuke set a fast and hard pace, making Naruto scream and cry out in pure pleasure. It wasn't long before Naruto felt his stomach coiling again. "Sasuke...i'm gonna...cum...soon..." he panted out and moaned loudly when Sasuke started pumping his member in synch with his thrusts. Naruto's vision clouded over in pure bliss and he felt immense pressure in his member building. Sasuke pounded into him, feeling his climax nearing as well. Naruto screamed as Sasuke hit that special spot in him repeatedly. Sasuke grinned and kept hitting his prostate repeatedly and stroking him. Naruto's mouth opened in a silent scream, ending in a low moan as he came all over their stomachs. Sasuke moaned and released into Naruto as he felt Naruto's walls clenched around him painfully.

Naruto fell back onto the bed, panting. His eyes closed and face beet red. Sasuke managed to keep himself up and hung his head over Naruto as he tried to regain his breath. He pulled out slowly, seeing Naruto wince a little and stopped. He pushed himself back in, causing Naruto to moan softly and open his eyes.

"Sasuke?" Naruto looked at him with tired eyes.

Sasuke smiled and laid next to him "Didn't want to pull out." he murmured and pulled Naruto onto his chest. "Sleep...you'll need it for the morning..."

Naruto nuzzled his chest and grinned "I take it we aren't leaving this room tomorrow?"

Sasuke chuckled "Nope" he kissed Naruto's forehead and whispered "I love you, Dobe"

Naruto smiled and murmured "I love you too, Teme" before falling asleep. Sasuke smiled and pulled the blanket over them.

A few days later.

Naruto was sitting on his bed at his house when Sakura knocked on his front door. He got up and answered it. "Hi, Sakura!"

She smiled "Hey, Naruto" He let her in and she sat on the couch. He sat across from her. "I'll get straight to the point. Where have you been the last couple days?"

Naruto's face went red "At Sasuke's house."

Sakura raised an eyebrow "What for?"

Naruto grinned "Just a visit!"

Thank you for reading! This is my first SasuNaru i've ever written...typer...anywho... REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED! FLAMES ARE NOT!

Shugo-Ookami


End file.
